Boy-s
by MilkyUke
Summary: Ever since homosexuality was legalized in Japan, many people had publicly come out of their closet. Politicians expressed their supports, agencies gambled their luck on gay entertainments, and a certain model who often featured in various gay magazines had turned the guys all over Japan to lust over him. GomKuro, slight AllKuro, Male!Momoi. Eventual pairing undecided.


Title : Boy-s

Summary : Ever since homosexuality was legalized in Japan, many people had publicly come out of their closet. Politicians expressed their supports, agencies gambled their luck on gay entertainments, and a certain model who often featured in various gay magazines had turned the guys all over Japan to lust over him. GomKuro, slight AllKuro, Male!Momoi. Eventual pairing undecided.

A/N : I couldn't resist this! Harem! I need this anime/manga to be a gay harem! Who agrees with me?

unbetaed. English is not my first language, so please bear with me.

.:: Prologue ::.

Long, tan fingers were drawn up and down, perpetually stroking the swollen thing underneath the fabric of his trousers. Each caress sent an electric bliss throughout the young man body that only hastened the moving of his fingers against the hardened shaft. He repeated the shameful act as he suppressed his groan, occasionally stealing a glance or two to a magazine that flopped absently on the floor. A certain page was opened to reveal a delicious sight of a half naked boy with powder blue haired. The said boy was photographed on all his fours. A thin, white loose dress shirt adorned his petite body. Its lower ends pooled underneath him, unhidden a milky white shoulder and a glimpse of flawless back. His overly pale skin only further accentuated his flush cheeks, plum rosy lips curved into a cute pout, his baby blue orbs as beautiful as the sky were glassy from the tears as if screaming a message 'please don't punish me, master' which came across his emotionless face. Despite being a main star of an adult magazine he radiated pure innocence. What made it worse was, his cute butt held high in the air and was nude. His pink puckered hole was free for anyone to see and drool for.

"Tetsu.."

The guy committing the shameful act let out a moan that revealed the name of the boy in the magazine. His right hand did the stroking while his left hand fumbled to his trousers before struggling to unbuckle his belt, desperately trying to free the bulge off his pants. 'Can you hear how nice it sounds when your name roll out of my tongue, Tetsu?' He thought erotically.

"Hngh. Fuck Tetsu.. You're so tight." He continued to stroke and moan shamelessly while imagining the said cute boy being ravished in every lewd possible way. Who wouldn't? the straightest and manliest men would eventually turned gay when such a sight was presented in front of them, the guy thought as he recalled the first time he met this 'Tetsu'.

For as long as he remembered, he was a straight man with unhealthy obsession towards big boobs. Thanks to his good looks, women came to his side by themselves. They willingly handed their body without him asking it. As expected, they were all fake beauties with nasty personalities that either chased after his body or his money, or both. Nevertheless he didn't care. As long as he could do the deeds then all's right in the world. He'd ditch them after he climaxed, there was no way would he spent a morning with the likes of them.

For years he spent his sex-driven life while working his ass as a local police. A busy life yet boring as hell. Hence, an invitation from his annoying best friend was like a fresh air to him if only it didn't turn out to be an invitation to a sign event of a model which was the thing he hated most. He didn't need more fake beauties. The fact that apparently the said friend had been dying to get that model's signature didn't help, he just wouldn't leave him alone.

Thus, Aomine Daiki, 21 years old, who had deemed that only impure thing existed in this world witnessed an angelic, almost ethereal creature that both turned his belief upside down and thoroughly confused his sexuality.

'I bet I'm not the only one who is overly obsessed with him.' Aomine thought helplessly.

True to his words, the sneezes of some rainbow colored heads echoed in the distant with each head's respective fingers seized around their own shafts while imagining the same powder blue haired boy.

.::****::.

A/N : How was it? Should I continue or not? This prologue only introduced Aomine since he's the most pervert among them. But no worries the other Goms will make their debuts eventually. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
